


I'm Going Out

by fianllyclean



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fianllyclean/pseuds/fianllyclean
Summary: Dean sneaks into a Stanford party to see Sam, except his little brother is with someone that isn't him.





	I'm Going Out

**Author's Note:**

> Song - Hurricane Drunk by Florence + The Machine

_I'm going out_

_I'm gonna drink myself to death_

_And in the crowd_

_I see you with someone else_

_I brace myself_

_Cause I know it's going to hurt_

_But I like to think at least things can't get any worse_

 

 

Dean walked into the crowded bar full of drunk college students and managed to find a seat away from everyone else. He got a beer and sat there at his table, observing.

Dean had come to this stupid party to see Sam, and so far he hadn't seen his little brother.  _I'm just here to make sure he's okay,_ Dean told himself, but he couldn't make himself believe it.

Before Sam left, they were dating. Yep, Dean was dating his little brother. Sam started it though, little bitch. Anyway, they both knew it was wrong, but they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

So, when Sam ditched them, Dean was a mess (still is). He drank constantly, whether he was on a job or not, and always had one night stands to get Sammy off his mind.

The real reason Dean was here was to watch Sam. Not to make sure he was safe (Dean knew he was), but to see if his brother was with someone else.

As Dean scanned the area once again, he finally saw his little brother. Sam was sitting at a table with his friends, a smile on his face. Then Dean's eyes drifted to the person next to Sam- a girl.

She seemed nice. A cute blonde girl who was all covered up, perfect for Sam. Except she wasn't. Dean was perfect for Sam, no one else.

Sam leaned over and kissed the girl, and Dean saw red. He felt sick, but he wasn't going to leave, not yet.

Dean ordered another beer, and prayed that he didn't wake up.


End file.
